Star-crossed
by papayathewritingmachine
Summary: Victoire and Teddy were supposed to be made to be, but real life is not always perfect.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I've decided that I'm going to put all my stories out there, then add to them when I get inspiration. This one's a Teddy/Victoire one. Hope you enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own this. I do, however own the Cursed Child with is AWESOME).**

* * *

Star-crossed lovers? Please.

They were anything _but_ star-crossed. Lovers, friends, soul-mates, maybe even _enemies_. But not _star-crossed_ lovers.

Her sister would say they were meant for each other, but Dominique was always one for sentiment. His godfather would swear they would end up married in the next year, but Harry and Ginny were the ideal couple. Harry didn't know a thing about them and bittersweet love.

Bittersweet described them perfectly. (If _them_ was even a item). Their past was scramble of sticky summers and fiery rows. Of racing heartbeats and tracing tears. Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley. What a pair. What a beautifully tragic pair.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **LOL, JK (Rowling).**

 **Just the prologue.**

 **XOXO,**

 **The Papaya**


	2. Red Gold Turquoise

**The second chapter! Yay to Sea turtle shadow and lizziecc who awesomely favorited and followed this little story - love to you all :)**

 **Oh, AJG. Your review made me snort all over my computer screen, (*tear, tear*), yet you never called me in the morning :(. What do you think was not up to par?**

 **So goes life.**

 **(I don't own Harry Potter, but I own a dog not named Fang).**

* * *

 _(He always thought heartbreak was like a withdrawal symptom of love.)_

The annual Weasley Wham always took place at Shell Cottage. That year was no different. The whole family congregated by the sea, frolicking and stuffing themselves silly. (Looking at you, Uncle Ron).

Teddy Lupin was there. It was his first time coming since the bullies back at Hogwarts told him he wasn't even part of the Weasley family. It seemed so silly; Teddy was as good as part of the Potters, and his godfather had said so. But his fifteen-year old self hadn't thought so.

Maybe Victoire Weasley was the biggest reason he had come today.

And sweet Merlin, Victoire Weasley was there too. Decked out in a modest swimsuit covered by a thin dress. Red-gold hair pinned back. She was so casual, like nothing had happened in the last month, that Teddy's heartbeat choked him. He waited for one sign that she remembered, that she too ached what he ached, aching with… with…-

With what? Maybe it was pain from everything: each night, each day, each hour, each bloody second that was filled with memories of her, of him. Maybe it wasn't. Or maybe it was.

They'd had a row, back in May about Merlin-knows-what. All Teddy remembered was that she had cried. She had cried so hard it broke his heart a million and one times. She cried because of him. He had yelled at her. Never ever had either of them even dared to raise their voices with echoes of something really hurtful at the other. Until he snapped. He had been so tired of…. What had he been tired of again? Whatever it was, he missed it now.

The hand holding a butterbeer shook. It was a stupid mistake coming here. All the memories… She had told him she loved him on the dock in August. They'd kissed for the fiftieth time under the big oak, but who was counting? And then the last time, the last memory, was here. Exactly where he stood. She had Apparated here after the fight; Bill had told him about it.

"Teddy?" For a moment, the voice was so familiar that he looked up hopefully. But it was only Dominique, clutching a muggle red plastic cup. Her eyes were wide in anger, mixed with a bit of accusation. "Why are you here?"

"I-I don't know, honestly," he replied. "Erm, have you-"

"You broke her!" The accusation flew at him. Dom's usually placid countenance was grim with rage and regret. "You broke her!" she repeated, "and she cried for days and days. Vicky never cries." Teddy gaped. Something in him seemed to break too. It was the stupidest bloody mistake Teddy Lupin had ever made coming here, and that was saying a lot.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, inwardly gasping for breath like she had punched him. Dom didn't answer. Her face was blotchy, and for a second, Teddy reverted back to May. Why did Dom have to look so much like her sister?

Dom looked away. "You shouldn't have come here, Lupin." She crushed her plastic cup and threw it at the ground. Teddy followed it with his eyes.

A flip flop stepped forward. "Dommie, that's littering- Oh." Teddy looked up slowly. Swimsuit. Red-gold. Victoire Weasley.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuunnn! Cliffhanger-ish enough? Next should be Victoire's POV.**

 **Tell me how I'm doing! I want to make this story experience the best possible for you guys.**

 **Toodles,**

 **the Papaya**


End file.
